iHave An Unexpected Sleepover
by creddie dude
Summary: After a break up, Carly sleeps over with Freddie. Yeah, I suck at summaries. CREDDIE


**Author's note: Weee! My first fanfic in a year! Hope you'll like it. **

It was 11 o' clock. I was in my room, playing CoD: Black Ops in my computer when my doorbell rang. I went downstairs and opened the door, completely ignoring the "What to do if someone's at the door" stick notes my mom posted behind the door.

And there, sitting against her apartment door, was Carly. She was sobbing like the Witch in Left 4 Dead. She was dressed up for a date, but she looked like a slob. Tears rolled down her cheeks, messing up her make up. She looked at me with her pink, puffy eyes and said the sentence I thought I'd never hear from her:

"Can I sleep over?" She said in between sobs.

* * *

After serving Carly a cup of hot chocolate, I plopped down the sofa and she followed suit.

"So, why are you here again?" I asked.

"I forgot my keys when I went out and Spencer won't be back from that art convention until tomorrow." Carly explained.

"Why not at Sam's ho-" I tried to ask but I noticed she was glaring at me.

"Message recieved. I wouldn't want to stay with two maniacs in one house, too."

I caught myself staring at her, as always. Well, it's hard not to. She's beautiful, even without makeup. Her skin tone compliments her every feature. Her brunette curls beautifully bounces back and forth. She's perfect in every way. But in front of me was not a perfect goddess, but a broken-hearted mess.

"Why were you crying?" I asked. She didn't answer back.

"Is it...Matt?" I asked again.

She nodded. She looked like she was fighting tears back. I wanted to punch Matt in the face.

Matt was Carly's boyfriend. He was a football player, a really crappy one but the title gave him enough reputation to act like a bastard. One day, he told Carly she was "hot" while examining the cheerleaders down the hall. Carly didn't seem to notice that, so she agreed to go on a date with him. I wanted to tell Carly that he was checking out other girls, but didn't have the guts to. They've only been dating for three days, and now he broke up with him. Bastard.

I didn't know what to do. I was thinking of hugging her and patting her on the back, but that sounded kinda childish. Suddenly, Carly had her arms around me.

"He left me for a cheerleader!" She shouted.

I hugged her back, thinking it was the thing to do.

* * *

Minutes passed without another exchange of words. I decided it was time to sleep.

I took a blanket and a small pillow from bedroom. When I went back down, Carly was already lying on the couch.

"Uh, no. Carly, you sleep in my bed." I told her.

"No, it's ok. You sleep in there. Besides, it's _your_ bed." She said, her eyes half closed.

"You're my guest tonight and I say you sleep in my bed."

"Freddie, you've done so much for me. You deserve some comfort."

"I want _you_ to be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable here."

Sensing that this conversation won''t go anywhere, I proposed we share the couch while watching television.

An hour later, Carly's head was on my shoulder. This reminded me of when we were still dating. I missed that week. Those days were the best ones in my life. Unfortunately, I had to end it. I don't want Carly to date me when she just think she loves me. Until now, I regret breaking up with her.

Then, out of the blue, Carly asked a question:

"Am I beautiful?"

I literally laughed at the question.

"Why ask me that question when you know what I'd say? Or course, you're beautiful!" I said.

"C'mon, Freddie. Tell me the truth."

"It is the truth!"

"Then why do boys I date, including you, sort of come and go all the time?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You say the same things as my ex-boyfriends but you break my heart in the end! But what really pisses me off is that I fall for it, every singe time. Why should I believe you now?"

I was speechless. I didn't know how to answer her without making her cry again. She seems so fragile, like one movement could break her completely. Again, I didn't know what to do. I felt stupid.

I wanted to tell her, show her that I didn't stop loving her. But how? I did what my heart said:

I kissed her.

At first she tried to push me away, but I didn't let go. Soon, she kissed back. I leaned on her until we were lying on the small couch.

I missed this. I missed her. I missed her soft lips, her fragrant hair, her warm, petite body.

I didn't want it to end, but we had to breathe eventually. Then I noticed how hot the room became.

"I never stopped loving you, Carly. And I never will." I explained.

She pulled me towards her and we kissed again. I'll take that as an "Ok".

* * *

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes. I was lying on my couch and something heavy was on me. It was the sleeping figure of Carly.

We kissed.

I smiled at the thought, but then I noticed I can't get up. I tried to wriggle free, but my attempts were useless. I figured I was trapped here until she wakes up.

Then, something fell on the floor. It was Carly's keys to her house.

"You had no other place to go, eh?" I grinned.

Again, I caught myself staring at her. She's so pretty while sleeping. She seems so calm and happy, compared to what she was last night.

I heard my front door open. Then, my worst fears were realized.

"FREDWARD BESON, WHAT DID I TELL ABOUT SLEEPING WITH WOMEN?" My mom joyfully greeted me.

"Mom..." I tried so hard to be clam.

"Did you at least use protection?"

"MOM!"

**[End]**

**Author's note: I really had fun writing this, so tell me if you had fun reading it. Review anything you want to say. Suggestions, praises, flames, you name it! I'll appreciate it. At least I know that somebody read it. LOL BTW, while writing this story, I had Yellowcard's "Hang You Up" on repeat. It's so coooooool. _They _****are so cool. **

******So yeah, read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
